75th Flying Training Wing (U.S. Army Air Forces)
The 75th Flying Training Wing was a flying training wing of the United States Army Air Forces. At the time, a wing controlled several multi-squadron groups. It was last assigned to the Army Air Forces Flying Training Command, and was disbanded on 15 June 1946 at Buckingham Army Airfield, Florida. There is no lineage between the United States Air Force 75th Air Base Wing, established on 5 February 1942 as the 75th Observation Group at Ellington Field, Texas and this organization. History The wing was a World War II Command and Control organization, initially part of Eastern Flying Training Command. The mission of the wing was to train aerial gunners. Fixed gunnery training for air cadet pilots was carried out at Eglin Army Airfield, while flexible gunnery training for enlisted gunners was carried out both at Tyndall Army Airfield in northern Florida and Buckingham Army Airfield in Southwest Florida. As the men graduated from flexible gunnery school, they were assigned to combat crews either forming in the United States or as replacements to overseas combat units. As training requirements changed during the war, schools were activated and inactivated or transferred to meet those requirements.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 75th Flying Training Wing, on 14 August 1943 : Activated on 25 August 1943 : Disbanded on 16 June 1946.75th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * Army Air Forces Eastern Flying Training Command, 25 August 1943 * AAF Western Flying Training Command, 15 December 1945 – 16 June 1946 Training aircraft The schools of the wing flew two types of aircraft. Gunnery trainers and gunnery targets. * The trainers used for fixed gunnery training for pilots was the North American AT-6 Texan * The trainers used for flexible gunnery training for aerial gunners were the AT-18 Hudson and non-combat rated B-24 Liberators. * Aerial gunnery target two planes were Vultee BT-13s * Non-combat rated P-40s, P-39s and P-63s, modified for aerial targets were also used. Assigned Pilot Schools ; Apalachicola Army Airfield, Apalachicola, Florida : AAF Flexible Gunnery School : Opened: September 1942, Closed: October 1945 (AT-6, AT-18, BT-13)www.accident-report.com: Apalachicola Army Airfield : Operated AT-18 Hudsons for gunnery trainers; used modified AT-6s for aerial gunnery targets; Sub-base of Tyndall AAF ; Buckingham Army Airfield, Fort Myers, Florida : AAF Flexible Gunnery School : 37th Flexible Gunnery Training Group : Opened: March 1942, Closed: October 1945 (AT-6, AT-18, BT-13, B-24)www.accident-report.com: Buckingham Army Airfield : Operated AT-18 Hudsons and B-24 Liberators for gunnery trainers; used modified AT-6s for aerial gunnery targets; ; Eglin Army Airfield, Valparaiso, Florida : AAF Fixed Gunnery School : Opened: October 1941, Closed: October 1945 (AT-6)www.accident-report.com: Eglin Army Airfield : Fixed gunnery school operated AT-6s; also home of Proving Ground Command; now USAF Eglin Air Force Base ; Naples Army Airfield, Naples, Florida : 714th Flexible Gunnery Training Squadron : Opened: January 1944, Closed: August 1945 (P-40, RP-39Q RP-63)www.accident-report.com: Naples Army Airfiel : Sub-base of Buckingham AAF; operated modified single-engine fighters as aireal gunnery targets for flexible gunners in training at Buckingham AAF ; Tyndall Army Airfield, Panama City, Florida : AAF Flexible Gunnery School : 37th Flexible Gunnery Training Group : Opened: August 1941, Closed: December 1945 (AT-6, AT-18)www.accident-report.com: Tyndall Army Airfield : Operated AT-18 Hudsons for gunnery trainers; used modified AT-6s for aerial gunnery targets; Now USAF Tyndall Air Force Base Stations * Buckingham Army Airfield, Florida, 25 August 1943 – 16 June 1946 References Category:Training wings of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1943 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946